A Klaine Christmas
by PotterParadise16
Summary: Kurt and Blaine eight years after Blaine's graduation. A lot of reminiscence. Christmas present for a friend. No copyright infringement intended. One-shot.


Whispering. He could hear… Whispering? Blaine shook his head as he put down the last of the presents for the night. Christmas was tomorrow, and he needed to be sure everything was wrapped and ready to go according to Kurt's standards. And, of course, their little Princess, Elizabeth. Blaine smiled softly to himself as the image of her bouncing brown curls and eager smile painted his vision. He sighed.

The whispering resounded again. Blaine frowned and walked from the living room of their New York flat to the source of the sound. It had been coming from Elizabeth's room. Blaine was about to open the door, when he heard giggling. Curiosity getting the better of him, he leaned his head towards the door, anxiously awaiting to see why she giggled.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth whined playfully in her high-pitched voice.

He heard a slightly deeper laugh. "Alright, alright. Well, you see, the secret to your Dad's success is that," and then his voice got lower, "he waits just as patiently as any kid for his presents. I bet you anything Papa Blaine got you lots of cool things."

"But you know what he got me!" Elizabeth whispered just as quietly.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I did! That ruins the whole spirit of Christmas!" Kurt whispered exasperatedly.

"That's not true!" Blaine muttered.

There was a gasp from inside. Blaine's eyes widened before he decided to just open the door and walk in.

There was an accusing glare from Elizabeth, her arms crossed. She was in her pink night gown, her fluffy hair a wild mess of curls. Large, dark brown beady eyes looked up at him in astonishment as she tried to be angry. Her lower lip pouted out slightly as she stared at him.

"You a spy." Elizabeth frowned.

Blaine lifted his hands in surrender. "Guilty as charged. Cuff me now, Princess."

Elizabeth giggled and shook her head. "Is okay. You gets one warning."

Their little four-year-old snuggled lower in the blankets amass in pink. Her entire room was pink. It always made Blaine a little nauseous, but he didn't mind. As long as she was happy. He looked over at Kurt, who was sitting on a chair next to her. He had on a Christmas sweater that Rachel had given him a couple years ago, and black jeans. His hair was styled to have the front ends curled back a little, just like he always had it almost as long as he'd known him. A small, silver ring lay on his wedding finger. It was similar to his own, except his was gold. He smirked at Blaine.

"I think Papa agrees with me when I say you need to get some sleep. Because the sooner you sleep, the sooner S-A-N-T-A will be here." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "I do believe the jolly old man should be here in just a few moments, but it'll take him much longer to get to the other kids too if he has to wait for you to sleep. That wouldn't be fair, would it?"

Elizabeth seemed to contemplate it for a moment before nodding with them. "Okay. Night-night."

"Good night, Angel." Kurt murmured, standing up and kissing her forehead.

"Night, Princess." Blaine whispered.

Kurt walked over and shut the light off, leaving the crown night light on, illuminating a soft pink glow inside the room. Kurt shut the door and turned to face Blaine.

"You sneak." Kurt whispered.

"I did not sneak! I simply was curious as to why I heard mice in the house." Blaine meagerly tried to defend himself, crossing his arms.

Kurt laughed quietly and kissed his lips. "Okay, Blaine. Whatever you say."

They walked together out to the living room. Immediately, Kurt began to check the presents one by one, making sure they were wrapped correctly and to his standards. Blaine sat on the couch behind him and watched him, a smirk on his face. Kurt hummed to himself. Blaine had recognized it. It was a melody he'd heard him sing in high school once. When he felt like he needed to let some things out. And the only way they knew how was in song.

"Not bad, Blaine. They look fantastic." Kurt said, turning his head and smiling.

Blaine nodded his head towards him in thanks. "I learned from the best."

Kurt laughed and collapsed on the couch with him. Blaine reached his arm out and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Kurt leaned against him, laying one hand on his chest as they shared a kiss. Soft, quiet Christmas music was playing in the background, and the fireplace northwest of them was keeping the room warm. Blaine looked around the room.

The living room, where they were at, was, according to Kurt's oh-so-precise measurements was 23 feet by 18 feet. The fireplace took up most of the left side. It had a big hearth and emitted a loud crackle and roar when lit up in winter. Where he was facing was the television. It was set up on the wall, at 65 inches. There was a short and wide bookcase with many shelves for DVDs, the DVD player sitting on top of it with a few candles beside each side of it. A large brown carpet was lying on the wood floor, and their glass coffee table sat on it. It was filled with magazines and coloring books.

To the right of him was the hallway towards all of their bedrooms. Elizabeth's could just barely be seen as the hall turned towards the back, which was where their room was. Family portraits hung along the hall. He could just barely make out Finn with Kurt on their graduation. And they sat on the large brown leather couch with a matching recliner to the right of him. It was Elizabeth's favorite chair. In between the fireplace and the TV wall was another hall that led to the dining room and the kitchen. The front door was across the entrance to the hallway.

"You know, this'll be our eighth Christmas together." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Mhmm."

"You know what that means, right?" he asked, moving his head to look at him.

"Well, if I know you, and I do," Blaine said, rubbing his arm and smiling, "it means that it's been eight years since you gave me another chance and said yes."

Kurt nodded, looking at him curiously. "And… Do you remember that first Christmas? When we were together?"

Blaine nodded in reply. He knew. He always kept that memory close to his heart. He looked to it when they were broken up, during all of those days when he felt like nothing was going right, and he felt so depressed. His heart clenched involuntarily at the memory of that year.

"Well, I have something for you. I would have waited until tomorrow, but I want to give it to you now." Kurt said.

He stood up and walked down the hall, disappearing from sight for a few moments. Blaine sat nervously on the couch, waiting for him to return. When he finally did, he was carrying two boxes. One was thin and longer than the other, and sat on the bottom. The other was in the shape of a square. He was obviously struggling to carry them both, but when Blaine stood to help, he shook his head and set them down gently on the table in front of him.

"So, before you open these, I'd like to say a few things first." Kurt said, holding his hands out as Blaine began to lean forward and grab the bigger box.

Blaine slowly sat back and nodded. "Okay."

Kurt exhaled slowly and began wringing his hands. "Do you remember all those years ago, when we went to New York City and went ice skating? When you came to visit me? And I had told you I never wanted to see you again, but you insisted on taking me. You said you wanted me to just have courage. Do you remember that?"

Blaine nodded for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Yes…"

Kurt nodded once. "Good. Okay. Well. Um. I-I wanted to kind of… That was the point where I realized I did still love you, and I wanted to be with you again. But I couldn't trust you. Not after what… Not after what happened. A-And so… I had made this all those years ago, trying to remember what was, and what could be worth saving."

He pulled out the smaller package and handed it to him. Blaine looked up at him as he took it, waiting for him to finish.

"And, now that we have this life, this wonderful family, I'd like you to have it." Kurt finished.

Blaine slowly looked down and slowly unwrapped the paper. Unlike Kurt, he didn't mind just ripping it. Kurt liked to take the tape off neatly and leave it all in one piece. Once it was all unwrapped, he looked at the front of it. It was a scrapbook. On the front of it was a picture of the two of them in their Dalton uniforms, drinking coffee together. It was so long ago… The covering around it was dark brown.

"I chose that color because it reminded me of your eyes." Kurt whispered.

Blaine swallowed nervously and opened the first page. What he saw caught his breath and tears stung his eyes.

It was their first Christmas song together. They were smiling at each other. He remembered that song. Baby It's Cold Outside. Even today, when he heard it on the radio, all he saw was that room, with the both of them. It was covered in golds and greens. Above it was the title "Our first song".

Blaine turned the page. On the left page was a picture of Kurt singing Blackbird. That was the moment Blaine knew. He had been the one. He smiled and let out a small breath of laughter at the sign. "R.I.P Pavarotti". The page next to it was his atrocious outbreak in song in the Gap to someone who he thought he liked. He groaned involuntarily.

"Oh God. I still, to this day, feel so embarrassed about that." Blaine whimpered.

Kurt laughed nervously. "I still hate that day. But you just looked so happy before he rejected you. I'd hoped for a long time I could make you smile like that."

"You do." Blaine murmured, turning the page that had been titled "Gap Explosion".

"I'm glad." He could almost hear Kurt's smile.

Blaine's breathing hitched momentarily. Their first kiss. And it was named thus. Kurt's hand was on his cheek. His eyes watered as he smiled at it. There were little hearts all around it, and a note on the bottom: "My top five favorite moments". Blaine sniffled and wiped his eyes as he looked to his right to the next page.

Their first Prom. He smiled and turned the page. More pictures of Prom. He looked at them lovingly. Another note with top five. Three pages in total. He laughed, and then froze when the next page appeared in his view. It was in the Lima Bean, when Blaine said "I love you" to him for the first time. Kurt was drinking his coffee, and Blaine was staring at him lovingly, hand in cheek. The title said: "I love you".

"I loved the way you talked. I still do. It just made me love you so much." Blaine murmured.

"I still can't believe you tolerate it. I could go on for hours about scarves and hats if you'd let me." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"You know I would."

I know." Kurt sighed.

On the next page was a picture of his first day with the New Directions. It was after he transferred to the school. He was sitting next to Kurt, holding his hand. He saw Santana, Artie, Finn, Rachel, Sam… He smiled and laughed lightly.

Then, the two of them in bed. "The First Time". Noted as another top five. They were smiling at each other while under the covers. That almost made him shiver, just looking at it. It was such an amazing experience.

Their first Christmas. And Kurt is holding up Blaine's present to him. A bowtie made out of his favorite gum wrappers. He was grinning happily. First Valentine's Day. Senior Prom. So many little memories wrapped together in flourishing buttons, stickers, and confetti. And then, on the last page.

It was the two of them, ice skating in Central Park. After they'd broken up, and he'd surprised him for Christmas. Kurt looked nervous and uneasy, yet also a little happy, and Blaine looked shy. They were holding hands as they faced each other, trying to keep balanced. Finally, when they managed it, there were a few more of them skating together. And Kurt stumbling, and Blaine holding him up. You could see the cool breath leaving their lips. Blaine swallowed heavily and closed the book.

"This… This is beautiful." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled, tears filling his eyes. "Good. This should make you really excited too, then. I know how much you've wanted one, and I know I've been pretty stubborn about it, but I think now's a good time as any to get one."

Blaine unwrapped it to find a box with some holes inside of it. Blaine glanced at him in confusion, and Kurt nodded to him encouragingly. Blaine stood and opened the top of the box, and gasped.

A small little golden retriever puppy was sitting on the floor of the box, looking up at him eagerly, its tiny little tail wagging excitedly. It reached its front paws up, yapping loudly, a big red bow tied around its neck. Blaine reached in and grabbed it gingerly, pulling it out and holding it close to its chest.

"It's a girl. And there's no name yet." Kurt said, watching him with amusement.

The puppy licked his face happily, struggling to get closer to him as Blaine laughed and leaned his head closer to her face.

"Delilah." Blaine murmured.

"Sorry?"

"That should be her name." Blaine said.

After a moment, Kurt smiled and nodded. "Delilah. It's perfect."

Blaine set her on the floor, and she waddled the distance to his feet and collapsed on it with a huff. Blaine chuckled and scratched her ears.

"Thank you, Kurt. Really. For everything. For being mine. For forgiving me. For marrying me. Just for everything." Blaine said, looking over at him.

Kurt sat on the arm of the couch and kissed him lovingly. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
